


Castle of Glass

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Songfic, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles scheint zu Ende zu sein und mag vielleicht doch noch ein gutes Ende nehmen. Doch wirklich für alle? Die beiden letzten Feanorer haben zurückverlangt, was rechtens ihres ist, doch müssen sie erkennen, dass sie keinerlei Anrecht mehr auf die silmarilli haben. Eine Erkenntnis, die sie beide vollends in tiefen Wahnsinn treibt. [Castle of Glass -Linkin Park]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take me down to the river-bend

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text war ein Beitrag zu einem Projekt, in dem es darum ging, zu jeder Zeile eines Liedes ein Drabble zu schreiben.

Tiefste Nacht umfing sie beide, die letzten Feanorer. Doch es war weniger die Nacht des Himmels, als ihre eigene tiefschwarze Finsternis, die sie in sich trugen. Hier war ihr Ende, sie wussten es.

Es war aus, man hatte sie in Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt. Sie hatten ihre Beute erhalten, die _silmarilli_ , derentwegen sie gekommen waren. Doch um welchen Preis? Einen allzu hohen!

Müde schleppten sie sich fort, einfach weit weg vom Lager und zum Meer. Ein Fluss mündete hier in einer Biegung in die Belegaer. Ermattet ließen sie sich in den feuchten Sand fallen, müde an Körper und Geist.


	2. Take me down to the fighting-end

Maedhros weinte wie ein kleines Kind, seinen _silmaril_ fest an die Brust gedrückt. Das heilige Licht schien durch die Finger seiner Hand und tauchte die Szenerie in ein unwirkliches Licht.

Maglor war erschüttert über diesen Anblick. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was hier geschah. Immer war sein großer Bruder sein Anker im Leben gewesen, sein Halt und seine Stütze. Und nun war er selbst so hilfsbedürftig, dass Maglor nicht wusste, was er tun konnte – was er tun _sollte_.

„Nein, Bruder. Nicht …“ Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Alles aus, aus, aus, aus. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Wir haben verloren.“


	3. Wash the poison from off my skin

„Nichts ist verloren. Nichts!“ Alles fühlte sich so falsch an. Nicht Maglor sollte seinen Bruder trösten müssen. „Wir haben unsere _silmarilli_. Sie sind wieder unser, ein erfüllter Eid.“

Er wusste selbst, wie hohl diese Worte klangen.

„Es brennt! Eonwe hatte recht!“, rief Maedhros aus.

Und so war es. Die _silmarilli_ brannten in ihr Fleisch, wie Gift, das sich durch ihre Haut fraß.

Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Maedhros an seinen Bruder. „Mach, dass es aufhört! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr!“

Doch was sollte Maglor schon tun? Er litt ebenso wie sein Bruder. Ihr Eid war verwirkt und dies ihre Strafe.


	4. Show me how to be whole again

Alles zerbrach unter ihren Händen, fand ein schreckliches Ende. Hatten sie jemals etwas richtig gemach in ihrem Leben?

Und nun zerriss es sie vollends. All ihre Taten kamen nun auf sie zurück, ihre Abrechnung war erfolgt. Wie hatten sie jemals darauf hoffen können, auch nur in irgendeiner Weise Milde erfahren zu dürfen? Sie waren Mörder, Verräter, schlimmstes Blut. Unaussprechliche Taten hatten sie begangen, sie in tiefste Schande stürzend. Noch in tausenden Jahren würde man ihrer voll Scham und Hass gedenken.

Was geblieben war, war nichts weiter als ein Scherbenhaufen aus Glas. Wie konnte man diese Scherben nur jemals wieder zusammensetzten?


	5. Fly me up on a silver wing

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Maedhros zum sternenbeschienenen Himmel. Wie zu ihrem Hohn stand dort Gil-Estel am Himmel, das Licht des dritten _silmaril_. Nicht länger war es der ihre, ihr Recht auf ihn war unwiderruflich verloren.

„Wie einfach es doch wäre, mit silbernen Schwingen davonzufliegen“, wisperte Maedhros. „All dem zu entkommen, wie es Elwing tat. „Kein Leid so fern der Welt, kein Schmerz. Keine Fehler.“

„Und kein Leben jenseits dieser Welt“, widersprach Maglor. „Wir sind Geschöpfe dieser Gefilde. Ein dumpfes Dahinvegetieren wäre es, ein schreckliches Unleben.“

„Ein Leben frei von Gefühlen, frei von Emotionen. Frei von Richtig und Falsch.“


	6. Past the black where the sirens sing

„Verlockend ist es, ebenfalls die Flügel auszubreiten und zu fliegen – wohin auch immer“, setzte Maedhros fort. „Nur weit weg. Allzu verlockend ist es, ein lieblicher Ruf, dem zu widerstehen ach so schwer ist.“

„Wohin willst du fliegen?“, hielt Maglor dagegen. „Hier bin ich, dein Bruder, das letzte, was du hast – so wie du das letzte bist, was ich habe. Ich kann dich nicht loslassen, wie würde ich es auch jemals können?“

„Du hast so viel mehr als ich.“ Maedhros‘ Stimme klang beängstigend ruhig. „Du hast Dinge, auf die ich mein Recht schon lange verwirkt habe. Du wirst niemals allein sein.“


	7. Warm me up in the nova’s glow

Kalt war es geworden. Ein kühler Wind kam vom Meer auf. Immer wieder wurde das Wasser von den Beben des Erdbodens erschüttert und erzitterte unruhig. Das Land war im Aufruhr, es zerbrach und starb.

Beleriand war ein Sinnbild für die letzten Feanorer. So zerbrochen und gefroren das Land war, so waren auch sie: innerlich tot, eine Wüste der Emotionen. Endlose Leere breitete sich in ihnen aus.

Es bedurfte eines großen Feuers. Ein großes, zerstörerisches Feuer, das all die Übel dieser Welt auslöschte und all die Dinge vernichtete, die sie getan hatten.

Alles wäre wieder rein. Denn sie wären nicht mehr.


	8. And drop me down to the drain below

Einst waren sie große Fürsten gewesen, die stolzen Feanorer der älteren Erblinie der Noldor. Sie waren das Königsgeschlecht gewesen und für manch einen waren sie es auch heute noch.

Oder vielleicht waren sie es auch nur gewesen, bis sie in das Lager einbrachen und ein letztes Mal das Blut anderer Elben vergossen, um die _silmarilli_ zu erobern. Es war nicht rechtens, das wussten sie jetzt, hinterher, wie sie alles immer erst hinterher gewusst hatten.

Von ihrem einstigen Glanz war nichts mehr geblieben als Staub und Schatten. Er schnitt ins Fleisch, dieser Gedanke und er schnitt tief: der Gedanke ihrer Wertlosigkeit.


	9. ‘Cause I’m only a crack in this castle of glass

„Wertlos …“, wisperte Maedhros, was sie beide dachten. „Alles unnütz, all das hat zu nichts geführt außer unserem Ruin.“

„Wie nichtig er doch erschein in Anbetracht der Größe der Welt und ihres Schicksals“, sagte Maglor. „Hier sind wir und erleben den Anfang vom Ende, während wir doch nur unser eigenes Ende betrauern. Die Welt ist fragil wie eine Festung aus Glas. Und wir sind nur ein kleiner Riss in ihrer Wand: vollkommen nichtig und unbedeutend.“

Wieso machten sie sich da noch Sorgen angesichts dieser ernüchternden Fakten? Weil sie Elben waren, denkende, fühlende, sinnsuchende Wesen, suchend, auch wenn sie nichts finden konnten.


	10. Hardly anything left for you to see

„Was bleibt, wenn all das, was unser Leben gewesen war, unter unseren Füßen wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbricht?“, setzte Maedhros fort. „Welch niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, eine, die in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Tat sie es vielleicht gar schon? Womöglich …“

Er redete einfach daher, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, vielleicht zusammenhangslos, vielleicht irre, doch hatte nun so oder so nichts mehr einen Sinn.

Maglor wünschte, er könne irgendetwas tun, irgendetwas, allein, damit sein Bruder seelisch nicht mehr leiden musste. Doch was sollte er tun? Nichts war ihnen mehr geblieben. Alles hatten sie verloren: Familie, Freunde, Ehre. Sie waren zur Nichtigkeit verkommen.


	11. Bring me home in a blinding dream

Maedhros erhob sich und trat einige Schritte zurück. Nahe bei ihnen tat sich eine tiefe Erdspalte auf. Mit einem Blick, der Maglor nicht gefallen wollte, musterte Maedhros die Spalte, während sich seine Hand immer mehr um den _silmaril_ verkrampfte. Spürte er den Schmerz überhaupt noch? Für Maglor war er kaum noch auszuhalten, ihm kamen bereits die Tränen.

„Alles ist so verwirrend“, sagte Maedhros. „Verblendet. Ich habe den Weg verloren, die Heimat. Alles … Wo geht es heim? Wo ist der Frieden?“

Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich. Maglor schrie auf und lies seinen _silmaril_ in den Sand fallen. Weg! Weg mit diesem Ding!


	12. Through the secrets that I have seen

Ohne allzu viel darüber nachzudenken packte Maglor seinen _silmaril_ und warf ihn weit hinaus in das Meer. In der Ferne versank der leuchtende Punkt in den ewig finsteren Fluten der salzigen See, um nie wieder gesehen zu werden.

Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine Hände. Was hatte er getan? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Sollte es so beginnen? Sollte es so enden?

Maedhros schien all das nicht mehr zu beeindrucken. „Zu vieles sahen wir“, sagte er nur. „Zu viele Schrecken, zu viele Gräuel. Zu viele Grausamkeiten sahen wir selbst. Traumata, verstörende Erinnerungen, Blut und Ruinen einst glücklicher Leben.“


	13. Wash the sorrow from off my skin

Mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen trat er auf seinen jüngeren Bruder zu. „Mach, dass es aufhört, kleiner Singvogel. Ich ertrage dieses Leid nicht mehr. Ich kann es nicht von meiner Haut waschen. Ist es ein Teil von mir? Muss ich damit leben?“

„Ach, mein liebster, liebster Bruder!“, klagte der Jüngere. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du leidest. Sag doch nicht solche schlimmen Dinge. Wirf ihn weg, wirf dieses Unding weg. Es ist beschmutzt von Morgoth und unserer nicht mehr würdig. Wirf ihn weit weg.“

„Wegwerfen …“ Maedhros musterte den Edelstein in seiner Hand nachdenklich. Was ging nur in seinem Kopf vor?


	14. Hardly anything else I need to be

„Was ist in dieser Welt noch wert bewahrt zu werden?“, sinnierte der Rotschopf. „Hier, am Ende, ist alles verloren, nutzlos, sinnlos.“

Langsam ging er rückwärts, immer näher auf die Feuerspalte zu.

„Bruder, nein …“

„Bleibe du, du hast eine Familie. Sie braucht dich, behalte das in Erinnerung. Suche nicht nach mir, folge mir nicht. Versprich es mir.“

„Nein …“

„Sei frei, fliege, wohin du auch immer willst. Befreie dich von allen Banden. Ich werde frei sein, wenn ich erst einmal nicht mehr bin. Mein kleiner Singvogel …“

Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen trat Maedhros in die Spalte und ward nicht mehr.

„NEIN!!!“


End file.
